Project Summary The Facilities Core of the Lake Erie Center for Fresh Waters and Human Health will provide toxin and nutrient analytical services for the integrated research projects. These labs are located at SUNY Environmental Sciences and Forestry (toxins) and Ohio State University Stone Lab (nutrients). Routine weekly sampling during summertime bloom season will yield 200 water samples (10 sites x 20 weeks) to be analyzed for soluble and particulate nutrients as well as a full suite of toxins. Toxin analyses include both microcystins, the current health threat in Lake Erie, along with toxins that may emerge regionally due to climate change (cylindrospermopsin, anatoxin and BMAA). Funds are also available to process targeted samples obtained through the citizen science Charter Boat Captain and US Coast Guard programs (see Community Engagement Core). Additional sampling trips outside of the weekly routine sampling plan are provided through vessels made available through the University of Toledo Lake Erie Center. All nutrient and toxin data will be publicly available immediately following curation by the Data Manager at BGSU (see Administrative Core).